


Сделаем это красиво

by monmorensy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monmorensy/pseuds/monmorensy
Summary: Кит признается в чувствах





	Сделаем это красиво

— Ты как хочешь, а я спать, — Лэнс поднялся с диванчика и потянулся, демонстрируя полоску смуглой кожи над ремнем джинсов. Кит сглотнул. — Завтра нам опять придумают новую тренировку, надо хотя бы отдохнуть перед пытками.  
  
Вот он — последний шанс признаться Лэнсу. Кит вскочил на ноги, набрал побольше воздуха, открыл рот и понял, что совершенно забыл заготовленную фразу. Он сочинял идеальное признание весь вечер, с того момента, когда они остались в комнате отдыха наедине, но никак не мог подобрать подходящие слова — раньше он ни с кем не говорил о таких вещах. Не хотелось бы рассказать о своих чувствах и вызвать смех или недоумение, к тому же, слова вообще никогда не были сильной стороной Кита. Поэтому он решил не поступать как обычно, а продумать все заранее.  
  
Но Лэнс вопросительно смотрел на него, ожидая, когда он что-нибудь скажет, и Кит решил импровизировать. Он протянул руку, осторожно провел пальцами по щеке Лэнса и выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову:  
  
— Ты… ты очень красивый!  
  
Все, дело сделано. Кит выдохнул и замер, ожидая ответа. Лэнс молчал и смотрел на него непривычно серьезно, так серьезно, что Кит забеспокоился, не нарушил ли он какие-нибудь негласные правила любовных признаний. Но через несколько секунд Лэнс все-таки перестал хмуриться и уточнил:  
  
— Ты правда так думаешь?  
  
Это был простой вопрос, и Кит с облегчением ответил:  
  
— Да.  
  
Лэнс еще немного помолчал, все так же серьезно глядя на Кита, а потом кивнул и махнул рукой в сторону двери:  
  
— Тогда пойдем со мной.  
  
Кит хотел спросить, куда, но передумал — какая разница, важным было то, что ему не отказали. Он послушно вышел из комнаты отдыха, вслед за Лэнсом прошел по извилистому коридору, ведущему в жилой сектор, и только тогда понял, что Лэнс ведет его в свою комнату. Температура на корабле как будто разом поднялась градусов на пятнадцать. Кит украдкой вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны и постарался выглядеть невозмутимым — он не рассчитывал в первый же вечер заниматься чем-то таким, но Лэнс, наверное, уже имел опыт и хотел сразу перейти к делу.  
  
Двери каюты разъехались, и Лэнс отошел в сторону, сделав приглашающий жест рукой. Кит шагнул внутрь и остановился посреди комнаты, осматриваясь. Все точно так же, как у него самого, но чище. И куча каких-то баночек на столике.  
  
Лэнс вошел и сразу же ввел блокирующий код — теперь, в случае чего, открыть дверь снаружи могла только Аллура. У Кита пересохло во рту. Теперь отступать было некуда, да он и не хотел отступать. Лэнс взял его за плечо и подтолкнул вперед.  
  
— Садись на кровать.  
  
Кит сел и приготовился. Лэнс снял куртку, повесил ее на стул, и Кит задумался, не нужно ли ему тоже что-нибудь снять, хотя бы сапоги. Но сделать ничего не успел: Лэнс опустился на колени перед кроватью, и в комнате стало нечем дышать. Воображение подкинуло такие картинки, что Кит на секунду зажмурился, а когда снова открыл глаза, Лэнс уже доставал из-под кровати небольшую пластиковую коробку. Кит с подозрением уставился на непрозрачную крышку, пытаясь догадаться, что могло понадобиться Лэнсу в такой момент. Он, конечно, слышал, что некоторые люди любили наручники, плетки и всякое такое, но не мог же Лэнс…  
  
Крышка открылась, и Кит увидел кучу маленьких тюбиков, бутылочек и металлических приспособлений. Последние ему совершенно не понравились, некоторые выглядели довольно острыми. Возможно, следовало аккуратно намекнуть Лэнсу, что к каким-то вещам он еще не готов. Но тот посмотрел на Кита снизу вверх и неожиданно улыбнулся так широко и радостно, что у Кита перехватило дыхание. А потом Лэнс накрыл его ладонь своей и заговорил:  
  
— Я очень рад, что ты наконец-то открылся мне. — Лэнс выдержал паузу и продолжил: — Нет ничего такого в желании выглядеть привлекательно, настоящий мужчина всегда должен заботиться о своей внешности. Не волнуйся, ты попал в надежные руки, я научу тебя всему, что знаю сам.  
  
Он поднялся на ноги и поставил ящик на кровать, а Кит медленно переваривал услышанное, постепенно осознавая, что что-то здесь явно пошло не так. С чего Лэнс решил, что его интересовал уход за внешностью? Он ведь признался ему в чувствах, при чем здесь… Кит вспомнил, что именно сказал Лэнсу, и подавил желание стукнуть ладонью по лбу. Как он мог забыть добавить «ты мне нравишься»?!  
  
Тем временем Лэнс уже достал из своей коробки несколько металлических инструментов угрожающего вида и пару тюбиков.  
  
— Предлагаю сначала сделать пилинг, потом наложим питательную маску и сделаем маникюр. Согласен?  
  
Кит постарался скрыть разочарование и задумался. Можно было отказаться и уйти, но Лэнс наверняка обидится. К тому же, если они будут заниматься всей этой ерундой, то они будут много времени проводить наедине. А еще Лэнс будет постоянно к нему прикасаться.  
  
— Да. — Почему-то он чувствовал себя так, будто заключал сделку с дьяволом. — Согласен.  
  
Лэнс просиял, сунул тюбики в руки Киту и пошел набирать воду в большую миску. Кит тяжело вздохнул и приготовился терпеть. Возможно, в следующий раз стоило записать признание на бумажке. Или вообще обойтись без слов. Кит представил, как целует наклонившегося над ним с какими-нибудь щипцами Лэнса, и мысленно кивнул самому себе. Точно, больше никаких слов.


End file.
